Gen Fu
Gen Fu (ゲンフー, Genfū) is a master of Xingyi Liche Quan, who first debuted in the [[Dead or Alive|first Dead or Alive]]. He joined the Dead or Alive Tournaments to help his sick granddaughter, Mei Lin but as of Dead or Alive 4, he no longer needs to join the tournaments, since Mei Lin is back to full health and the doctor's bills are paid off. He is also the mentor of sixteen-year-old Eliot. At the age of 65, he is the oldest character in the series thus far. __TOC__ History Gen Fu was a humble book store owner and master of Xingyi Liuhe Quan; a powerful and dangerous martial art involving the use of the hands and upper body. He lived out his days in solitude and peaceful tranquility, looking after his young grandaughter, Mei Lin. At some point during the years, he took on Eliot as an apprentice; why he chose Eliot is a mystery, even to the boy himself. Dead or Alive When Mei Lin contracted a terrible disease, Gen Fu entered himself into the first Dead or Alive Tournament, intending to use the prize money to pay for her costly treatment. Dead or Alive 2 Normal medical care didn't seem to help Mei Lin's illness, Gen Fu entered the second tournament to require the nose of Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo, since the noses of Tengus cure all sicknesses. During the toutnament, Gen Fu has to fight Helena Douglas, who asks why he's in the tournament. Gen Fu tells Helena that he wants to win the prize money to save Mei Lin, and Helena decides not to interfere with that. However, when Gen Fu asks why she's in the tournament, she tells him it's none of his business, which leads to their battle. Gen Fu loses to Helena but heads to defeat the Tengu anyway. In his ending he is shown defeating the Tengu and taking its nose, hoping it will save Mei Lin. Dead or Alive 3 Gen Fu ranks in the second tournament, and thanks to the prize money Mei Lin is making a steady recovery. However, to complete the surgery and pay for a full revalidation, Gen Fu again needs a vast sum of money. For this reason, Gen Fu fights yet again. It is implied that Gen Fu ranked second place in the third tournament. Dead or Alive 4 Since Mei Lin is fully recovered, Gen Fu had no reason to compete in the fourth tournament. Eliot, now sixteen years old, goes on to fight in the tournament to prove himself worthy as Gen Fu's apprentice. When the boy returns he asks for a fight against Gen Fu himself. Eliot wins, proving to himself that he is worthy/ Endings Relationships Helena Douglas In DOA2 Helena offers to pay for Gen Fu's grandaughter's operation this show's the two's close relationship. However after Helena beats Gen Fu in a fight it seems that the two no longer have any contact with each other. This may be because Helena has beaten Gen Fu and therefore no longer needs to be taught or it is purely coincidental. Eliot Like Helena, Eliot is also a pupil of Gen Fu. However unlike Helena, Eliot has not yet defeated him. Eliot is also similar to Helena in that he seems to treat Gen Fu as a father figure as well as his teacher. Bass Armstrong Gen Fu and Bass may be friends as in DOA3 Bass is shown to be talking to Gen Fu about his problems with Tina. Personality Gen Fu is very much an honorable man, as well as a model martial artist. He is wise and kind-hearted, but somewhat gruff and closed to other fighters in the tournament. Gen Fu also has a slight case of tunnel vision, in that he seems to put the prospect of his granddaughter's recovery above all else. Much like Ryu Hayabusa, he adopts a tranquil nature, much akin to water; free flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused. Furthermore, Gen Fu is very articulate. He paints, writes poems and ponders on the philoshophical aspects of his martial art as well as on that of the world around him. Gameplay Gen Fu, although slow, is very powerful. His single strikes alone can do massive damage (such as his Tanpa). His gameplay could be compared to Bayman's, although unlike Bayman, Gen Fu's throws are less powerul but create more opportunities (his Unpei-Nichigetsu-Ha is an excellent tiger knee for air-juggles for example). His forward+P esque attacks result in massive damage, but his attacks rely on timing and presentation due to his slow recovery time and execution. He is quite compatible with Kasumi, Ayane and especially Helena, for she is the only one out of the three that he has a distinct tag-team attack with. Musical Themes *Densetsu No Hiken (Legendary Secret Arts) - Dead or Alive *Break The Age - Dead or Alive 2 *Four Thousand - Dead or Alive 3 *Mentor - Dead or Alive 4 Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Gen Fu appears in DOA: Dead or Alive, portrayed by Fang Liu. In the movie, Gen Fu can be seen fighting Lei Fang. He also has a brief fight with Kasumi where she paralyzes Gen Fu, but the scene was left out of the film. It is featured amongst the deleted scenes on the DVD. Trivia *Gen Fu also shares many personalities with Gen from the Street Fighter series; both are old Chinese kung fu masters and are wise. *Gen Fu has tag moves with Helena, Eliot, Brad, Ayane, Zack, Lei Fang, Leon, Tina, Ryu, and Kasumi. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Playable characters